35 Millimeters
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Inspired by her friends, Ami starts a lucrative photo shop in downtown Tokyo. But she may get more than she bargained for....
1. Thanks for the Memories

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*35 millimeters~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~by Lady Aisheteru~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part One: Thanks For The Memories  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain.  
REAL disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Duh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I held the picture in my hands, staring at the woman within it, at her kind, wrinkled face, mussed up white hair and diminutive stature. 'Grandma was always a little bit of a thing,' I thought.   
  
Grandma became even smaller when she got cancer, her body shriveling up like a raisin. My mom, who is one of the best doctors of Tokyo, tried to help her. But in the end, death claimed another victory over medicine.  
  
It's been two months since she died. I fight the urge to cry; Grandma wouldn't want me to be sad. She was the kind of woman who believed in experiencing life to the fullest, right to the end. She loved to swim, paint pictures of the lake, just past the backyard of her house, plant flowers and talk to her precious Ami. I had always had a repoir with Grandma, from the time I was a little girl until now, when I am twenty-three and fresh out of college. She was one of the few people who understood me. She helped me through my troubled teen years, when I felt friendless and alone. Grandma encouraged me to get out more and live life instead of always having my nose stuck in a book. She was smart as a whip, and had accumulated a lot of wisdom over the years. I loved visiting her house, smelling the lakeside air and Grandma, whose scent always reminded me of lavender and baby powder. She died the way she lived; without regrets.  
  
My biggest regret was that I didn't have a picture of us together. I don't know why...I just guess I never got around to it. Now I hold the picture in my hands and wish to God that I was in it, smiling right along with her.  
  
I remember that my computer has an image manipulation program that could put me in the picture. Of course, I'd have to get the lighting just right, adjust the shadows and contrast.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Wow, Ames, what'cha got there?" asked Usagi, my bubbly blonde, blue eyed friend, looking at the picture in my wallet.  
  
I smiled. "Just a picture of Grandma and I."  
  
"Wow, cool! So how are you doing, I mean...with her...um..passing and all?" she asked.  
  
I felt truly grateful to have such a caring friend. "It still hurts," I responded honestly, "but I do feel better. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she said, patting me on the back.  
  
"It's not an..um...real picture, though," I said.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. I did this on the computer and put myself in the picture."  
  
At this, Usagi took the picture out and held it up to the light. "That's amazing! I would never have guessed."  
  
I blushed. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"You did that on a computer?" asked a tall, slender brunette in a jogging suit.  
  
"Oh, hi, Makoto. I didn't hear you come in," I said.  
  
"Yeah, she did. Isn't Ami the greatest?" enthused Usagi.  
  
"The best," agreed Makoto.   
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked a leggy blonde.  
  
"Hi, Minako. Ami's just showing us this wicked cool picture she did with her and her grandma on the computer," said Usagi.   
  
Minako eyed it with all the scrutiny she had learned as a model. "Cool! You can't even tell."  
  
"Y'know, you should do this for real, I mean, as a job," said Usagi through a mouthful of sundae.  
  
"You think?"   
  
"I know so," said Rei, the spiritual, fiery, raven haired priestess that had just joined us. "I'll bet even that ornery cusswad, Mamoru would like it."  
  
"REI!" yelled Usagi after swallowing a spoonful. "You picking on my Mamo-chan? How many times must I tell you to LAY OFF?"   
  
"Relax, Usako, I can take care of myself. But I do appreciate the effort, koiishi," said a deep voice from behind.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" squealed Usagi, jumping from her stool into her husband's arms.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," he said, placing a kiss on her head.  
  
They stood there like that talking quietly for awhile until Rei slammed down her spoon and announced, "Get a room, love-birds. You're freaking me out."  
  
"You're just jealous," Usagi said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Geez, will you two morons ACT YOUR AGE?" yelled Makoto.  
  
"Or at least your shoe size," muttered Minako.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled both Usagi and Rei, and Mamoru stepped back to protect his eardrums.  
  
I smiled, even though I was secretly jealous of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. They were high school sweethearts, having been together ever since she was 14 and he was 17. They got married two years ago, and ever since then they seemed joined at the hip.  
  
"Let's leave this baka and go home," said Usagi sweetly, leaving a fuming Rei. "I can't wait to show you what I have planned for tonight."  
  
"What's that, koiishi?"  
  
She whispered something, then I heard her say, "Did you get the...um...you know...things?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You wanted ribbed, extra sensitive, right?"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" I heard her squeal in embarrassment as they walked out of the restaurant. Even though their backs were turned to me, I could almost see her face turning the shade of a tomato.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few more months passed by. I was happily busy. I had gotten the business permit and a nice building in downtown Tokyo, between Starbuck's and Brueggers. Pretty good setup, if I do say so myself. Makoto, who deals in real estate, told me the three most important things of real estate are location, location, location. I think I've gotten it right.  
  
I spent a few weeks combining pictures. Most of them were ridiculous, the combinations being so unlikely that they would be impossible in real life. I had pictures of me next to Jim Morrison, Pavarotti, Elvis, Brad Pitt, Marilyn Monroe and Naoko Takeuchi. I giggled a bit as I hung each one, posting a blown up version of myself and Grandma in an especially prominent place. I think that picture is my best work. I stood back and smiled, satisfied with my handiwork.   
  
I was also very grateful to my friends. Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto had helped me scrape the walls and put up the wallpaper, while Mamoru set up the floor tiles. Michiru had come over and helped me with the interior decorations, and Hakura had selected the music. Setsuna popped in to make sure the clock was right and Hotaru had done all the promotion and marketing.  
  
Still, my stomach was full of butterflies who were as anxious as I was as I flipped the sign from closed to open, officially starting Miss Mizuno's Photo Studio for the day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. A PIcture Is Worth a Thousand Words

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*35 millimeters~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~by Lady Aisheteru~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part Two: A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: "It is better to be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt" - Mark Twain  
REAL disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Duh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Soon after opening the photo shop, the bells on the door swung open, signaling that a customer was walking in.  
  
My mouth became dry as I got a good look at my first customer. I don't usually say this about men because I'm usually not looking, but God, was he gorgeous! My gaze started at his wing tipped shoes and moved up to what I estimated was 6'2" of pure art. All of the weight contained in his triangular build appeared to be muscle, from his strong legs, to his narrow waist, to his broad shoulders. I'd be willing to bet that he has six-pack abs too. My eyes continued their ascent until I was met by a pair of amused green eyes, white, smiling teeth and a no-nonsense jawline accented by long, wavy blond hair pulled into a low ponytail.  
  
Slowly, I began to recover my wits, and my mind frantically formed, 'Oh no, he's staring at me...say something!'  
  
Finally, I found my tongue. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
"Call me Zoisite. All my friends do," the man said in a smooth tenor.  
  
"Right. Zoisite," I said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"The posters said that you take two or more pre-existing photographs and combine them."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Zoisite pulled two pictures out of his Armani suit pocket, one of himself, and one of a beautiful woman with long, platinum tresses and icy blue eyes. "This is my fiancee, Amethyst...or at least it was."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Don't be," he said, smiling. "She led a good life. Anyways, can you put me in this picture, right here?" he said, leaning onto the counter. I struggled to focus on the patch of foliage he had indicated..the scent of the man was intoxicating, like cherry blossoms.   
  
"Yes, I think I can fit you in there," I said.   
  
"Great! When will it be ready?"  
  
"I can have it ready in about two weeks, give or take a day or two."  
  
He nodded. "OK. And what's the charge?"  
  
"I get paid by the hour."  
  
"Excellent. Mail the bill to my office. I'll be along to pick up the finished piece. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja," I said, watching his hair swish as he left.  
  
I got many more customers from then on. It was as if the perfectly dressed Zoisite had opened the floodgates. Person after person came through my door. I got many requests, some outlandish, like the woman who wanted to be placed on top of the Statue of Liberty, and some mundane, like the married couple who wanted me to put in their dog. I was very busy up to closing time at 5:00 on Saturday, when I turned the sign to "closed," punched in the security code and gathered up my things to take to my little blue Honda, happy to take Sunday off like I would do every week.  
  
I pulled up in front of the Sweet Shoppe, which the girls and I had made a regular hangout and smiled to myself. Coming there after work was fast becoming part of my routine. I found that nothing relaxed me more than a root beer float and talking to my friends, except a long, hot bath, but that could wait until later.   
  
"Hey Ames!" Serena said from a seat at a table. "How's business going?"  
  
"You've asked her that every day, you meatball head. She probably doesn't want to talk about her job!" said Rei.  
  
"I don't mind at all," I said. "I love my job."  
  
Usagi shot Rei a smug look, then turned again to face me. "Any interesting customers?"  
  
"No...not really," I said.   
  
"Come on, Ames. Who is he?" asked Minako.  
  
"What makes you think it's a guy?" asked Makoto.   
  
"I KNOW these things, minna."  
  
"Oh yeah," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "The self-proclaimed Goddess Of Love is at it again."   
  
"Well, have I ever been wrong before?"  
  
At this, the other three looked down at their hands, not admitting that Minako was right. She truly was gifted with affairs of the heart. She had helped to set up Usagi and Mamoru, when everyone else thought that they hated each other, and had even found a boyfriend for Makoto, her best friend, Nephrite. Minako was slowly nudging Rei in Jadeite's direction, but Rei was nothing if not stubborn. As for me...up until this point, Minako hadn't meddled in my love life.   
  
"So there," Minako said triumphantly, crossing her arms over her perfect figure. "Anyways, you're not fooling anyone. I know that look...you're hiding something."  
  
She was right. I have this annoying habit that whenever I lie, I blush. And I was turning beet red.  
  
"Out with it, chicka," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, Tokyo wants to know," said Makoto.  
  
"All right, all right. He said his name was Zoisite."  
  
"What does he look like?" asked Minako.  
  
"Well, he is one of my clients, so I have his picture in my car. Want me to go get it, minna?"  
  
"Hai!" chorused everyone except Rei, who silently sipped her soda, the third one purchased for her by a member of the opposite sex.  
  
I obediently walked over to my humble little car, which was on the other side of the street. I bent over the passenger side doorway and fumbled though my briefcase, which, fortunately, I keep very organized. Just as I had located his file, warm breath tickled my neck, the scent of cherry blossoms tickled my nostrils, and I felt a powerful male aura.   
  
Panicking, I turned around slowly and was face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. "Hi there."  
  
"EEEEEK!" I screamed, more from surprise than fright.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Miss Mizuno."  
  
"Sorry. I..didn't recognize you at first," I lied, hoping he would mistake my reaction as surprise instead of dishonesty.  
  
Zoisite laughed, an infectious sound that seemed to come from deep within. I couldn't help but giggle. "I seem to have a curious effect on you."  
  
I arched my eyebrows. "How so?"   
  
"Most people say hello when greeted."  
  
'Oh brother. A regular comedian.' I thought.   
  
"What's your name, anyways?"  
  
"You know that. It's on the front of the shop."  
  
"No, I mean your first name. 'Miss Mizuno' sounds too...formal."  
  
"Ami."  
  
"Ah, 'friend of water,'" he translated my full name.  
  
"Very good," I said. "Your English is excellent."  
  
He smiled, a bright, megawatt charmer.  
  
"Um...I've got to be going now. My friends are waiting for me." I said, politely excusing myself, clasping my shaking hands around the file and looking at the ground.  
  
He lifted my chin so we were making eye contact. "Now, now, don't be shy. I don't bite...except a little nibble every now and then."  
  
Blushing furiously, I nodded, extricated myself from his grasp around my waist, then walked quickly back into the Sweet Shoppe.   
  
"What took you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, is he a dog or something?" asked Makoto.  
  
I was about to break open the file and show Makoto how wrong she was when I heard a voice behind me say, "So these are your friends, Ami?"  
  
Everyone's eyes bugged out when they saw who the speaker was.   
  
"Quiet bunch, ne?" he asked.  
  
"Minna, this is Zoisite. He's one of my clients. Zoisite, this is Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Rei," I said, as each one nodded her head. "They're not always this quiet," I amended.   
  
"I see," he said. "Mind if I join you ladies?"   
  
"Not at all," said Minako, who had remembered her voice. I silently glared at Minako, who winked in return. Zoisite pulled up a chair across from me, next to Rei.   
  
"Hi, would you all like to order?" asked the waitress.  
  
Just then, Mamoru walked over to the table. "Hey ladies," he said.  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan," said Usagi. "We were just getting ready to order."  
  
"Great!" he said, pulling up a chair besides his wife. "I'll have a double cheeseburger, heavy on the mushrooms, no pickles."  
  
Everyone else ordered, all the while Usagi poked fun at Mamoru for being such a creature of habit. Zoisite laughed at the couple's antics.  
  
"So this is the wife you've been raving about, Mamoru?"  
  
He nodded and slid his arm around Usagi possessively. "Yes."  
  
"You know him?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We work together," said Zoisite. "I'm on the same team as Kunzite, Jaedite and Nephrite."  
  
"Otherwise known as the Four Generals," elaborated Mamoru, the proud, successful CEO of Chiba Electronics Inc. "They're all my vice presidents."   
  
"Better watch out, Mamoru, or we'll pull a coup d' etat," said Zoisite, laughing.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, used to his employee's idle threats.   
  
"But I thought you were involved in electronics? Why do you have four generals?" I asked, feeling the need to be a part of the conversation.  
  
"We're not really generals, Ami. It's a nickname, because we've been known to attack the competition. We're in charge of different departments. Nephrite is in charge of sales, I head marketing, Kunzite is our Human Resource director, and Jaedite covers customer relations."  
  
"I see," I said, smiling. I could guess at the camraderie between the 'Four Generals.'  
  
Zoisite turned out to be an excellent conversationalist. By the time our meal was finished, he had charmed all of my friends, even Rei, who was inherently distrustful of men after her mother died and her father sent her to live with her grandpa. Whenever someone spoke, he gave them his full attention, except every now and then he would glance my way. Minako kept giving me strange looks all night.  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed," said Zoisite, stretching contentedly. He took out his credit card and Mamoru shook his head.   
  
"It's on me, Zoi."  
  
"I should have known," he said, laughing. "Gee, Mamoru, if you keep up this wild spending, you might go broke."  
  
"Yeah, in 345 years," said Mamoru.  
  
We all split up and I began to head to my car. "He's hot, Ami-chan," whispered Minako.  
  
At this, I simply smiled. "After you," Zoisite said, holding open the restaurant door for me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I pulled my jacket around my shoulders, noting that it had gotten much colder while we were eating. I was so absorbed by the chill that went straight through my bones that I didn't notice Zoisite was walking with me all the way to the car.  
  
"Ami?" asked Zoisite, leaning against the car.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Would you like to see a movie tonight?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment, not because I wasn't interested, but because I was unsure of myself.  
  
"If you don't want to, that's okay."  
  
"No, I would love to."  
  
"Great! I'll bring the car around. Oh, and put this on. You're shivering," he said, tossing his trench coat my way.  
  
I caught the jacket in my arms and waited patiently. I couldn't help but to breathe in the scent of the jacket, which, I noted, smelled like him. Soon, a sleek, black convertible arrived and we were off. I turned two questions over and over in my mind; What kind of a man he was Zoisite, and what did he think of me? 


	3. Rude Awakening

~*~  
35 Millimeters  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: lady_aishiteru@hotmail.com  
  
Part 3: Rude Awakening  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Ami," remarked Zoisite, after having driven a few miles of silence.   
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Anything in particular you're thinking about?"  
  
I blushed, and he must have caught that, because I saw his smiling reflection in the perfectly clean and buffed windsheild. "Not really."  
  
"Are you sure? Is it my hair? Do I have B.O.?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious attempts at lightening the mood. "Too many split ends," I said.  
  
"Guess I'll have to get that buzz cut I've been putting off."  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if I could watch movies with a man who's hair is longer than mine."  
  
"Come on! You know that's not fair," he said, pausing just long enough during a red light to give my hair a playful flick. "Your hair doesn't go past your jawline."  
  
"Yep, yep, yep," I said imperiously, enjoying our reparte'. "Guess you'll have to get a haircut and join the rest of the drones over at Chiba Corp."  
  
"Of course," he said, parking the car.  
  
'Strange,' I thought. 'This doesn't look like a movie theater.'  
  
"I thought we were going to see a movie," I said.  
  
"We are. I have a large collection of DVD's."  
  
"Oh, okay," I said a bit nervously.  
  
Noting my apprehension, he sidestepped from standing next to me. "Don't worry. I said I don't bite, remember?"  
  
I nodded, feeling foolish. I relaxed my guard, hoping that my hunch was right, that I could take his words at face value, and that the sensual undertone was purely a part of my imagination. I scoffed silently at myself as he led me up the stairs. What would a man like Zoisite, tall, masculine, powerful, want with a woman like me?   
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," he said, opening the door in a grand, overstated gesture. "Make yourself at home."  
  
I smiled at his friendliness and put the borrowed coat on its respective hook.  
  
"Any movie you have in mind, Ami?" he asked, gesturng towards a grand bookcase, stocked full of DVD's.  
  
My eyes browsed through the titles until I found the one I wanted. "This one," I said, handing Zoisite the case.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at me. "Spaceballs? You surprise me, Ami"  
  
"This movie always makes me laugh," I explained.  
  
"Ah," he said, popping the DVD into the player. I settled on the couch and he soon joined me. I was pleased to note that Zoisite was a man of his word, and stayed parked on the opposite side of the couch, keeping his hands to himself. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to him. In fact, the proximity of the man was almost...dare I say....stimulating.   
  
But somewhere during the course of the movie, everything got dark. I could hear people talking, but couldn't see their lips moved. Time seemed to slow down, and the characters looked as if they were stuck waist high in cold peanut butter. 'Mmmmm....peanut butter,' I thought lazily. Suddenly, Darth Vader was standing in front of me, offering me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.   
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Vader, sir," I said. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're so evil."  
  
"Hm. Maybe it's the black. Do you think I'd look better in pastels?"  
  
I scrunched up my nose. "No way. Black is definetly your color," I said, mouth poised, ready to take a bite.   
  
"Nooooo!" I heard a man shout. "Don't eat the sandwich!"  
  
I felt a curious sensation in my hand. The sandwich was...alive?   
  
"Eeek!" I screeched, dropping the sandwich. Suddenly, a freaky looking, green alien came out of the sandwich. The alien took one look at me, then burst into song,  
  
"Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? Caught in a land mine, no escape from reality. Open your eyyyyes, look up to the skiiiies and seeeeeee!"  
  
Suddenly, the alien, who was apparently a tenor, exploded in a mass of green goo. "Yuck!"  
  
"I know," said the man behind me. "It's sad, really. The little critters explode whenever they go above the treble clef."  
  
I turned around and was face to face with Zoisite, decked out like Luke Skywalker. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.  
  
~*~  
The next thing I knew, I was in a spacious bedroom. Like any woman who woke up in a strange place, I panicked. I did not know where I was, and I waited for the digits on the clock to separate so I could look for clues. Then I heard rhythmic breathing coming from the other side of the bed.  
  
Still panicking, I turned around slowly and collided with a firm, warm object. My eyes widened even more when the sunlight filtered through the venetian blinds, showing a striped portrait of a sleeping Zoisite, hair tousled, chest bare, a serene expression on his face. He looked every bit like the shepherd, Endymion, who was placed into an everlasting slumber, nightly collecting the kisses of the moon goddess, Selene.   
  
He must have noticed me staring at him and he smiled. "Mornin'," he drawled lazily.  
  
My heart was pounding against my chest, like an angry bird trying to escape its cage. As he looked into my still widening eyes, I wondered what exactly had we done last night... 


	4. I Know What You Did Last Night

~*~35 millimeters  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Part Four: I Know What You Did Last Night  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Luke, I am your father.  
REAL disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. And I am NOT Darth Vader.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Z.....Zoisite?" I exclaimed, yanking the sheets up to my neck. Really, it was a pointless gesture - underneath the sheets, I was still fully clothed, with nothing to hide, except maybe a case of bed head.  
  
Zoisite sighed, a breath that caused his chest to rise sharply, then fall in dismay. "Don't worry, Ami, it's not what you think."  
  
"Oh?" I said. "Then how did I get..." I gestured wildly, waving my arms around like a chicken with its head cut off, "HERE, with YOU, like THIS?"  
  
He took a deep breath and moved a wayward lock from his forehead. "It's simple, really. You fell asleep during the movie. I took you here, and I slept on the other side. That's it."  
  
I lifted the sheets and I didn't see any blood on the sheets, or anything else that would shed doubt on his story. Feeling embarrassed, I blushed. "Oh."  
  
"You...don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"It's not that," I said, attempting to recover the last shred of my dignity. "It's just that when a woman who has never...um...you know...hadsexualrelationswithamemberoftheoppositegender... wakes up next to a half naked man with NO idea how she got there...she tends to panic."   
  
His eyes widened at my admission of virginity. "You mean you've never...been with a man?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"That explains a lot," he said, getting out of bed. "I'm so sorry. No wonder you were scared."  
  
"It's okay," I said, straightening the wrinkles on my skirt as best I could. "I was just...startled, that's all."  
  
"Well, seeing as how we already slept together, can I drive you home?"  
  
"Oh, ha, ha," I said, tossing a pillow at his head.  
  
He caught it in midair. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You throw like a girl, Ami."  
  
"Well, I am a girl."  
  
"I've noticed," he said huskily, and something curled in my stomach, something making me almost regret what I hadn't done last night.   
  
"Well, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"A poached egg would be nice."  
  
"What, you don't think us executive types can cook?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I am a man of many talents, my dear," he said, pulling on a white tank top over his silk boxers.  
  
I couldn't help wondering exactly what those "talents" were. Soon, my nose alerted me to the smell of eggs cooking in the kitchen. I followed the scent to the kitchen, where Zoisite was poaching an egg on the stove top. I don't know what was more enticing; the smell of food cooking, or the movement of taut muscles beneath the tank top.  
  
"It smells great, Zoisite."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I looked at the clock and noted that it was 9:00 am. I was thankful that it was Sunday, the one day I have off from work. Otherwise, I would have panicked...again.  
  
"Here you are. One poached egg. And I took the liberty of preparing some French toast." He stared at me, as if waiting for me to take a bite. I poured some syrup on the French toast and sliced a piece, then chewed and swallowed. It was delicious.  
  
"It's really good, Zoisite."  
  
He beamed and put some food on his own plate. "Yep. It is good."  
  
"You are too modest," I said.  
  
"Definitely a paragon of humility. So..on to business. How is that picture coming along?"  
  
"Pretty good. I've managed to crop the picture of you, but the shadowing still needs work."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Well, I have a minor change, and I figured, as long as you're here, maybe you would take a look at it?"  
  
"Sure," I said, then finished the last bite of breakfast. "What do you want altered?"  
  
He rummaged through some files in a cabinet, then pulled out a photograph. "I was wondering...could you change the background to this?"  
  
"That's a picture of your apartment, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I dunno..." I said, scratching my head. "It would take longer for me to finish than anticipated. It could cost you extra."  
  
"Oooh! That's highway robbery!" he said, clutching his chest melodramatically. "But what the heck. I'll take it."  
  
"Can I have your phone number? I mean...so I can tell you when it's finished."   
  
He smiled, the kind of smile that indicated that he wasn't buying my story. "Sure." He got out a piece of paper and jotted it down. "This is my number. My...personal number."  
  
Something warned me not to look at his face, but I couldn't help it. I was drawn by those emerald orbs, almost like I was hypnotized. My mouth went dry and I suspected I had lost all powers of intelligent thought. Somehow, I managed to croak out a "Thank you."   
  
"Don't mention it." He kissed my forehead and walked away. "I need to get changed now. It wouldn't do to be driving down the streets of Tokyo like this. What would become of my reputation?" he asked, winking.  
  
I decided to use this opportunity to freshen up. I checked my reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'Hair...okay...outfit....somewhat wrinkled...' I noted, assessing myself, choosing to ignore the telltale blush that had crept into my cheeks. I was thankful that I hadn't worn any makeup, or I would have been a real mess right then.  
  
I came out and found Zoisite waiting for me on the couch. He was wearing a polo shirt and a pair of jeans that emphasized his narrow hips. His hair was in a low ponytail and a pair of sunglasses was perched on top of his head. "Ready?"   
  
"Yes," I said, smoothing out my skirt one more time.  
  
"Oh, you look fine."  
  
"But I'm all wrinkly!" I protested.  
  
"Nothing a little ironing won't fix. Besides, I'm taking you home, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
With that, we walked out of his apartment building and into his car. "Zoisite?" I asked, as he pulled the top down.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um....can we stop in front of my work instead?"  
  
"Working the weekend, ne?"  
  
"No, that's not it. I left my car there."  
  
"Oh, okay." He popped in a jazz CD and I sat back, listening to the music.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Winding up in bed with you. That was very...unprofessional of me."  
  
He waved his hand in the wind. "Hey, hey, hey. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my doing. Besides, I deal with enough stuffed shirts at work. It's nice to meet a human being every now and again."  
  
I laughed. "Thanks."  
  
Soon, we arrived next to my car.  
  
I grimaced at the white sheet of paper stuck under my windshield wiper. 'Oh no. I can't possibly afford a parking ticket right now! My rent is due on the apartment, my car payment is next week...oh, damn!'  
  
"Don't worry. I'll cover for you," he said.  
  
"Are you sure? It's ** yen!" (AN: I have no idea how much a parking ticket would cost in Japan. Sorry!)   
  
"Well, it's my fault anyways. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Thank you so much," I said. I fumbled for my keys, then pulled my files out of my car that I needed to work on later. I began to walk away when Zoisite called after me.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's only twenty blocks, not that far a walk, really."  
  
He shook his head and grabbed my files. "No way. I'll take you home, okay?"  
  
He had my files, so I had to agree. "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"  
  
"Nah. Hop in."  
  
I did, and we chatted amicably until we reached my apartment building. "Thank you so much, Zoisite."  
  
He walked over to where Ami was and opened the front door. "I like to see my dates home," he said. I blushed, but I let him follow me all the way to my apartment.  
  
"Can we see another movie? At my place, say, next week?"  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not a very lively date."  
  
"Pfft. I could use some company."  
  
I nodded, then began to walk into my apartment.  
  
"Ami, I think you're forgetting something."  
  
"I didn't leave anything in your car, did I?"  
  
He shook his head. "The goodbye kiss."  
  
I laughed nervously. "O-okay," I said.  
  
"All right then," he said. He drew me towards him by holding my waist. "Now, close your eyes."  
  
I did as I was told. Soon, I felt a kiss on my forehead, followed by my nose, then one on each cheek. I felt his warm breath on my face, his lips millimeters from mine, and I giggled.   
  
"Zoisite, what are you doing?" I said, laughing.  
  
"Just this," he whispered, then he cut off my laughter as his lips covered mine. All coherent thought had ceased, as my entire being reveled in the sensation of his lips tentatively stroking mine. All too soon, the kiss was over and I heard, "Ja ne, Ami."  
  
"Ja," I mumbled. I licked my lips, revelling in the feel of it. I know I'm not American, but inside of my body, it felt like the fourth of July. 


	5. Dodge and Burn

**_35 Millimeters  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Part 5: Dodge and Burn_**

  
~*~  
"Hey, Ames, you're looking especially cheerful today," said Usagi.  
  
I acknowledged my friend and nodded. I must have been a real sight. I had walked into the Sweet Shoppe that day after work humming a tune, feeling like I was walking on air. The sky seemed bluer, the air smelled sweeter, and every color seemed more alive and vibrant than ever before.   
  
"I guess I am," I said.   
  
"So what's the good news?" asked Rei.  
  
"I know what it is," piped in Minako, looking straight at me.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! What is it?" asked Makoto, leaning over Rei's shoulders to get a better view of my reaction.  
  
"It's...nothing, really," I said, blushing. "It's just that-"  
  
"You've been kissed!" interrupted Minako.  
  
"Do you MIND? You're hurting me!" yelled Rei, whipping her head to face Makoto.  
  
"Sorry," said Makoto sheepishly, removing her hands from Rei's shoulders. "Well, is that true, Ami?" asked Makoto.  
  
I nodded, my face becoming even redder  
  
"Ohmigosh! Our Ami is becoming a woman!" crowed Usagi.  
  
"Can it, Odango, she's over twenty," snapped Rei.  
  
"Like you should talk. You've never even held hands!" Usagi retorted.  
  
Rei fumed, but was silent.  
  
"So what was it like, Ami?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Fireworks," I said.  
  
"Wow! Really?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Come on, Ames, you can't leave us hanging like that," said Minako.  
  
"You know I don't kiss and tell," I said.  
  
"Since when?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan! If she wants to keep it to herself, let her do that!" said Usagi, but her eyes shone with unhidden curiosity, telling me she was dying to hear all the details.  
  
I sighed. "Okay, it was like this..." I began, telling the story of my first date with Zoisite. When I told them how Zoisite had handed me his jacket when it was cold out, I heard sighs from everyone except Rei, who rolled her eyes. 'That girl is such a cynic,' I thought. I went on to tell them about how I had fallen asleep during Spaceballs, at which Usagi burst out laughing.   
  
"You fell asleep? Get out!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes. And when I woke up, I was in the same bed as Zoisite."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh, Ami," said Usagi.  
  
"You didn't....did you?" asked Rei.  
  
"No, I didn't. My clothes from the previous night were still on, and there wasn't any...evidence...left behind."  
  
"Evidence?" asked Rei. Minako whispered something in Rei's ear, at which the fiery priestess turned bright red.  
  
"Then he made me breakfast. I'm telling you, the man can cook!"  
  
"Wow," said Makoto. "I have to meet this guy."  
  
"Mako!" said Usagi, elbowing Makoto.  
  
"Just kidding. Sheesh."  
  
"Then he took me home, walked me to the door and he kissed me."  
  
"I'll bet he can't kiss like my Mamo-chan," said Usagi, swooning, at which point Rei stuck her tongue out and gagged.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can compare the two, seeing as how I haven't been in your position," I said, smiling. "But I'll tell you this much; he's really, really good. I mean GOOD."  
  
"Come ON Ames! You HAVE to tell us more!" squealed Minako.  
  
I sighed. Obviously, I wasn't going to hear the end of this until I divulged every detail. Half an hour later, after my romance life had been thoroughly dissected, my friends seemed satisfied, especially Rei, whose body language said that she had received too much information a long time ago.   
  
"And that's that," I said.  
  
"When will you see him again?" asked Minako.  
  
"Friday night, unless something else comes up," I said.  
  
"Something else? Ami, don't be silly. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," said Usagi.  
  
"Or maybe I'll see him before then. I'm almost finished with his picture."  
  
"Cool. So, anyone up for a movie? Mamo-chan should be here any minute now, and I saved the paper so we can see what's playing," said Usagi.  
  
Everyone looked over Usagi's narrow shoulders and babbled on about which movie they wanted to see. Finally, Mamoru came in, announced that The Mexican was on, and that was that.   
  
"Even though," said Usagi, as she walked out, arm in arm with her husband, "Brad Pitt's not half as sexy as my Mamo-chan."  
  
Rei made more gagging noises, causing me to laugh at my friend as we left the Sweet Shoppe.   
  
Honestly, I've never known anyone as cynical as Rei when it comes to the opposite sex. I guess I can't blame her. Her mom died when she was really young, and her father was never around very much. I can see how her view on men is fairly tainted, as well as that she hides the pain behind a mask of sarcasm. Jaedite was just the right man for her; easygoing, practical, sexy, but very, very patient. If Rei would ever admit that she likes the guy, they might make a cute couple. She has admitted that he's not as vile as she once thought. As it is, they tentatively have Saturday nights scheduled as their date night.  
  
I got home and ran the water for a nice, long, hot bath, where I planned to curl up with a good book and a chocolate sundae. Not exactly health food, I know, but we all have our vices, ne?   
  
I grabbed the phone and sat it next to the tub like I always do and sank into a state of peaceful oblivion, wiping the suds from my hands as I turned the pages of my poetry book. Lately, I've gotten into the classic poets, especially those of the Romantic era. I've even acquired some antique books from a book shop I like to visit. This particular book wasn't an antique, though; I never let them near water. That night, I was squishing the cherry blossom-scented bubbles between my toes as I flipped through a Byron collection.   
  
I was shattered from my state of oblivion as the phone rang, something that seldom happens when I bathe. My friends know me, and they know that every night, I bathe from 7:15-7:45, regular as clockwork. _'I wonder who it could be?'_  
  
"Is Ami there?" I heard a male voice say.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hi, it's Zoisite."  
  
I suppressed the urge to gasp, and my cheeks flushed bright crimson, remembering our last encounter. "Is it about your picture? I've made most of the necessary modifications and I-"  
  
"Well, I have another change I'd like to make."  
  
"Okay, but you realize this is becoming an expensive project? I charge by the hour, and I've spent a lot of time on this."  
  
"That's not a problem. I was wondering, could you stop by my office to discuss this? And could you bring your camera?"  
  
"That might be a problem. I usually have my clients come to me and provide the photos," I said, arching my eyebrows.   
  
"Oh, okay. Would there be a time of day that's good for you?" he said.  
  
"Hm....it's usually pretty slow around noon."  
  
"Noon it is. I'll have my car come to pick you up."  
  
"You don't need to do that," I said.  
  
"I insist." Over the line, I cold practically see him grinning.  
  
"Okay. Ja ne."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're still on for Friday, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. I get to pick the movie this time. Something that's guaranteed to keep you awake."  
  
"I can't wait," I said dryly. "See you then." With that, I hung up the phone, spooned the last bit of ice cream into my mouth and decided it was time to get out of the tub.  


  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


It was proving to be a busy day at the photo shop. I was just finalizing an order for a client who wanted to be placed next to Gwen Stefani when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that it was getting near 12. 'I haven't even eaten yet,' I mused.  
  
As if on cue, a Mercedes-Benz pulled over to the curb. I quickly gathered my camera, tripod, cable release and other photography materials, as well as Zoisite's file, and rushed out the door, briefly stopping to flip the sign to "Out to Lunch." I opened the passenger side door of the Mercedes and saw Zoisite waiting for me in the driver seat, hair pulled into a loose, low ponytail, Armani suit spotless, jazz music playing, poised and ready. And that's how the only photo shoot I ever did for any client began...   


** [See my website!][1]  
**

   [1]: http://www.100megspop2.com/ladya/



	6. Contact - What Develops in the Dark

35 Millimeters - Part 6: Contact: What Develops in the Dark 

**_ 35 Millimeters  
by [Lady Aishiteru][1]  
Part 6: Contact:  
What Develops in the Dark  
_**

Disclaimer: WE ARE THE KNIGHTS THAT SAY NI! NI! For your first mission, you must find us...a shrubbery! _(cue dramatic music)_  
  
Real disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Monty Python and the Holy Grail. But my friend has the DVD. =P   
  
I flipped through the rapidly thickening file of Zoisite on my lap, pretending to pay attention to the photographs and information it contained. Pretending, because no photograph could do justice to the real, living Zoisite driving the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I took in his chiseled profile. _'Even from the side, he looks magnificent,'_ I thought, my pulse becoming a little bit faster.   
  
If I had been daring enough to stare at him openly, I would have become even more flustered. This man got sexier every time I saw him. Oh my gosh...did I just think that? But I couldn't help it. He was...unbelievable. As I absently flicked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, his presence caused my mind to wander, back to last Sunday morning, when he had...  
  
"You seemed pretty focused on something, Ami. Penny for your thoughts?" Zoisite asked, his eyes still on the road.  
  
I blushed. "I was thinking about that great breakfast you made me on Sunday," I said. Which wasn't _entirely_ false.  
  
"Ah," he said, grinning fiendishly, the kind of grin that told me that he knew I wasn't telling him everything. "You know," he said, and I had the feeling he was about to confirm my thoughts, "You don't have to hide your emotions, Ami."  
  
"Nani? Who's hiding?" I asked defensively.  
  
He pulled over to park, and said, "Just be more open, Ami. That's all I ask."  
  
As I gathered my equipment, my gaze traveled across a large expanse of greenery with intermittently spaced dirt trails, flowers in bloom, and ducks feeding in a nearby pond.  
  
"Well, unless Chiba Inc. suddenly relocated to Tokyo Park, I'm guessing this isn't your office."  
  
He laughed nervously a bit and scratched his head. I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he did that; I couldn't possibly stay mad at him. "Now who's hiding things?"  
  
He fiddled with his sunglasses and watched me as I got out my equipment. "Where would you like to start?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I smiled. "The shoot, of course."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. How about over there, by the pond?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let me get my camera adjusted first."  
  
He nodded as I adjusted the shutter speed and aperture for sunny day photography; the last pictures I had taken were under low lighting. I slung the strap over my shoulder and clicked the lens cap in place.  
  
"Okay, tell me where you want to stand so I can set up my tripod."  
  
He nodded, then chose a spot near the lake. I grumbled a bit to myself; now I would have to do a light meter reading to adjust for sun glare. I took out the meter and walked over to Zoisite, then I held the device an inch from his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Adjusting for sun glare," I said. "I need to know what kind of lighting I'm dealing with here."  
  
"Ah. You're the expert," he said.  
  
"Not really. I only took a basic course in photography in college. I majored in something else."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"You're going to think this is really stupid," I said, doing another reading.  
  
"Nah. Try me."  
  
"I have a P.H.D. in pediatric medicine," I said, walking back over to the tripod.  
  
"That's amazing, Ami. I've heard how tough med. school can be, especially the residency."   
  
"I haven't been a resident yet, though," I said, adjusting the lens according to my reading.  
  
"What's stopping you?"  
  
"I was going to enter the program last semester, but then I opened my photo shop. Smile for the camera," I said.  
  
"But you shouldn't let the shop keep you from following your dreams. Seriously, Ami."  
  
I smiled behind the lens. "I haven't forsaken my dream to be a pediatrician. I'm just following another dream right now."  
  
"Ah," he said.  
  
I continued to snap and click, guiding Zoisite through whatever poses I thought best, periodically doing a meter reading to adjust for changing light conditions. I was glad that I had three rolls of thirty six, which would give me ample time to look at him, and I had the excuse that I was taking his picture. I was even getting paid for it, and well, I might add. All too soon, I ran out of film and announced to Zoisite that the shoot was over.  
  
He stretched and yawned, feigning tiredness. "So soon?"  
  
I playfully smacked him on the shoulder. As I did, I noticed the time on my watch. "Oh no! It's 5:00!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
I was tempted to scream out at him, "YES, YOU IDIOT! YOU COST ME HALF A DAY OF BUSINESS!" but instead I continued to silently fume.  
  
He placed his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump up and yell "Eep!"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Can I make it up to you by dinner?"  
  
I saw the guilt in his eyes and I softened a bit. _'He does look sorry,'_ I reflected.   
  
_'Still'_ said chibi Demon-Ami, the apparition sitting on my left shoulder, _'he probably cost you hundreds of dollars worth of business.'_  
  
_'But look at how pathetic he looks.'_ said the chibi Angel-Ami that floated above my right shoulder.  
  
_'And he should wallow in it!'_ ranted Demon-Ami.  
  
I was still a little upset, but not fully convinced that I should let Zoisite suffer. 'I'm sure he didn't do this on purpose.' I conceded. "Okay. Dinner it is."  
  
"Great!" he beamed, all smiles again. "I know this really great place."  
  
*****  
And he did know a great place, one that serves country-style American food, Cracker Barrel. After we ate, we decided to tour the general store.  
  
"See anything you like, Ami?"  
  
I smiled. "Oh, you don't have to get me anything."   
  
"Well, then maybe for future reference."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like you're-"  
  
He frowned a bit. "In love? I would have hoped that would be blatantly obvious by now."  
  
"Whaaa? You...l-love me?" I stammered.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked softly, tracing along my jawline with his finger. I looked into his eyes, and saw a trace of what looked like....sadness?  
  
"Nobody..has ever...said that before," I whispered.  
  
"I've only said that..once," he admitted, holding a Beanie baby.  
  
"To your fiancee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was silent for a minute, absorbing the impact of the information. It seemed a bit soon...after all, we had only known each other for a few weeks.   
  
"Why me? I'm not that special..." I muttered, trailing off.  
  
He didn't answer, at least not out loud, but what he did when we went outside said more than enough. He took my hand, and with his free hand, he cupped my chin so I was looking into his eyes. Time seemed to come to a halt as he slowly, too slowly, closed the distance between our faces. The emotion he poured into the kiss left our previous one in the dust. So I did something I thought I would never do; I kissed him back. All too soon, he broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I think that sums it up."  
  


*****  
  
**[See my website!][2]**  


   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.100megspop2.com/ladya



	7. Coming Into Focus

35 millimeters, Part Seven- Coming Into Focus

**_ 35 millimeters  
Part Seven  
Coming Into Focus  
[ Lady Aishiteru ][1]   
_**

  
Disclaimer: "Mmmm...64 slices of American Cheese. 63. 62...."   
- Homer Simpson, The Simpsons   
  
"Look at the Jell-o! It's jiggling!"   
"Afraid of the competition?" -- Brittany and Daria, Daria   
  
REAL disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own Daria or The Simpsons either.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
_Flashback  
"Whaaa? You...l-love me?" I stammered.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked softly, tracing along my jawline with his finger. I looked into his eyes, and saw a trace of what looked like....sadness?  
  
"Nobody..has ever...said that before," I whispered.  
  
"I've only said that..once," he admitted, holding a Beanie baby.  
  
"To your fiancee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was silent for a minute, absorbing the impact of the information. It seemed a bit soon...after all, we had only known each other for a few weeks.   
  
"Why me? I'm not that special..." I admitted, trailing off.  
  
He didn't answer, at least not out loud, but what he did when we went outside said more than enough. He took my hand, and with his free hand, he cupped my chin so I was looking into his eyes. Time seemed to come to a halt as he slowly, too slowly, closed the distance between our faces. The emotion he poured into the kiss left our previous one in the dust. So I did something I thought I would never do; I kissed him back. All too soon, he broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I think that sums it up."  
  
End of Flashback _   
  
Zoisite stepped back a bit to look in my eyes, like he was reading them for some emotion. I've always been the kind of person who could never hide her emotions, and if my eyes were conveying what I was feeling right then, there was no question about my feelings for him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Zoisite?" I asked, grinning.  
  
He gave me a mysterious smile, but I wasn't buying it. "Well, do you still want to see a movie at my place?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Sure," I said. He linked his arm with mine and we walked over to the car.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
"Meet The Parents?"  
  
He scratched his head a little, in that adorable way that he does when he wants to look pensive. "Well, it's not much for intellectual value-"  
  
"That's okay," I said, cutting off his apology. "I'm a big fan of Ben Stiller. He's cute."  
  
He fell back against the couch and held a hand to his chest in a pathetic attempt to look wounded. "I thought I was the cute one!"  
  
I elbowed him in the ribs as I sat down next to him. After the previews, I made a bold move, at least for me; I rested my head against his shoulder. His body stiffened for a second in surprise, but soon he put his arm around me.  
  
Soon, the credits were rolling, and the screen showed Ben Stiller in all of his nerdish glory. We both laughed hysterically the whole way through. Tears were rolling down my eyes and my stomach hurt from laughing so much.   
"This is nice," I said. The credits had rolled five minutes ago and neither of us had made a move to get up.  
  
"What is?" he asked.  
  
"Being here, like this," I said, craning my head up to look at him, and blushing at the admission.  
  
He ran his fingers through my hair, in such a way that it made shivers go up my spine. "I wanted to hear you say that."   
"And I wanted to say that..." I said, and mentally added, _'I've always liked being with you.' _ I didn't complete the thought verbally, lest the moment swallow us whole.  
  
He didn't say anything to that....I mean, what can you say? We sat there like that for awhile, until both of us fell asleep  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
"Ami?"  
  
"......." "Ami?"  
  
"......"  
"Ami, you're needed on Earth!" Rei said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"What's got you all spaced out, Ames?" asked Usagi, sipping her chocolate milkshake. We were all sharing a large booth at the Soda Shoppe on a Friday afternoon. Usagi was getting somewhat of a tummy, but I doubted it was from the food she ate. That woman has an amazing metabolism.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about things."  
  
"What things?" piped in Makoto.   
"You know, THINGS," said Minako, winking for emphasis on the last word.  
  
"So how is that business deal with Zoisite going? I hear he's run up quite a tab," said Mamoru, who was seated on Usagi's left.  
  
"Yeah. By my present calculations, he owes me about one hundred thousand yen."   
He whistled. "Pretty pricey for a photo. So, what do you think makes him keep changing his mind?"  
  
I honestly had no idea. First, he had wanted the background to be in his apartment, then he wanted it to be the lake in the park, then he wanted it to be backlit, and that's just the beginning on a long list of alterations. It had been going on for about six months now, and he wanted the picture changed about once every week.  
  
He would always bring it up as he drove me home from our weekly movie dates. I would remind him of the price, and he would say that money is no object. By now, the current hodgepodge had absolutely no resemblance to the photograph he had originally brought into the shop.  
  
"You know, I honestly have no clue," I said.  
  
"Hmph," said Minako.  
  
"What's that 'hmph' mean?" questioned Makoto.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know what I think," said Minako, smiling.   
  
"Actually, for once, we DO want to know what you think," said Rei. "So spill it, girl."  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at Rei, then said, "I think he's got it for Ami."  
  
"That's not news," I said. "He told me that five months ago."  
  
"I know," Minako said, giving a look that it wasn't all there was to her theory. "I think Zoisite's afraid that once Ami's done with the project, she won't have any reason to see him anymore."  
  
"Boy, I'll bet it's expensive to be that insecure," said Makoto.  
  
"Insecure? Hardly," said Mamoru. "Knowing Zoisite as I do, he's probably got some 'brilliant scheme' planned."  
  
"You think he's up to something, Hon?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," said Mamoru, smiling.  
  
Soon, the subject changed to other matters, but I wasn't paying attention to the topic at hand. Throughout the meal, and all the way to my apartment, the same question turned over and over in my mind; What could he possibly have planned?  
  
  
**[See my website!][2]  
**

   [1]: mailto:Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.100megspop2.com/ladya



	8. No Doubt

35 millimeters, Part Eight- No Doubt

**_ 35 millimeters Part Eight  
No Doubt  
[ Lady Aishiteru ][1]   
_**

  
Disclaimer: Nelson: The thing about huckleberries is once you've had fresh, you'll never go back to canned.  
(Skinner walks up to the table)  
Nelson: Nuh...um...so, anyways, I kicked the guy's ass!  
(Satisfied, Skinner walks away)   
Nelson: Now if the berries are too tart, I just dust them with confectioner's sugar.  
- The Simpsons, Nelson talking to some friends.   
REAL disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own The Simpsons either.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
It had been a long day over at the shop, and it wasn't even completely over yet. Well, it was almost over. Normally, I break at 12:00 on the dot, but it was really busy today. I hadn't even gotten the chance to eat yet, and my stomach had been growling insistently for hours.  
  
But I was cautiosuly optimistic. After all, it was Saturday, I thought as I watched the rain fall outside my window. In a few short minutes, I would be out the door and I would have all of Sunday to do with as I pleased. I planned on heading straight home, instead of to the Sweet Shoppe, and taking my customary bath early.  
  
It was times like this, when I wondered, why, exactly had I gotten into this business? I mean, don't get me wrong, I was making money hand over fist. I was even able to move into a bigger residence, a condominium instead of my apartment. Zoisite calls my new condo, 'the bachelorette pad.' I smiled at that as I chewed on my sandwich on the way to the door. I flipped the sign over from open to closed and thought, _' I love his quirky sense of humor.'_  
  
All too soon, the bell rang on the door. I rubbed my hand down my face and groaned. Couldn't they see the 'Closed' sign? When the bell didn't stop ringing, I reluctantly put down my pastrami on rye and ventured to kill the jerk who had dared interrupt my peaceful snack.  
  
My anger faded as I saw a sopping wet Zoisite standing outside the door, a pitiful look on his face. "Zoisite!" I said, opening the door and ushering him in. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to see the most beautiful woman in Tokyo?"  
  
"Oh, stop. You're going to give me a swelled head. You want something to dry yourslef off with?"  
  
"No. I'm told that doused men on rainy days are romantic," he said.  
  
"Maybe, but hypothermia isn't. Here, let's go inside my office. I have some spare towels there."  
  
He smiled and followed me in. I could feel his eyes on me, even though I wasn't facing him, and a strange feeling came over me.   
  
Once inside the office, he shucked his shirt and threw it in a corner, revealing a torso that would have had Michaelangelo's David green with envy. "Wh...what are you doing, Zoisite?"  
  
He smiled at me, a slow, sexy grin that made my heart jump up my throat. "My shirt will take longer to dry off than me."  
  
I chuckled nervously. "Yeah...don't want you getting pneumonia on my account."  
  
"So where is that towel you promised?" he teased.  
  
"Right here. Um...you can use the washroom over there," I said, gesturing feebly towards my private bathroom.  
  
He followed my lead, but left the door slightly ajar.  
  
"So, do you have any more changes to make to your photo?" I asked.  
  
"Hn, you know me too well," he said, and I heard him running the hand dryer.   
  
I waited for him to finish drying his hair and I spoke again. "What do you want changed?"  
  
"It's no big deal, really," he said, and I heard the sound of a zipper opening. I blushed and turned around to allow Zoisite some modesty, although the temptation to see if the rest of his body was as amazing as his torso was nearly overpowering. Soon, he peeked his head outside the door. "Can I have another towel?"  
  
"Sure." I grabbed two, just in case, and walked backwards towards the door, still blushing profusely.  
  
"Thanks. Anyways, I have one more change I need you to make."  
  
I laughed. "You said that last week," I said, surprised at how his words were so platonic.  
  
"Well, this time I mean it," he said, and I heard him zipper up the pants.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, come on. You don't think I came in here just so I could take my clothes off?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I would never accuse you of that."  
  
"You're blushing, Ami," he said, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Anyways, I wanted to know if I could borrow your camera. It won't take long."  
  
"Zoisite! You know I need that for work."  
  
He waved his hand as if to show it was a mere trifle. "You won't even miss it."  
  
Reluctantly, I agreed.  
  
"So, where do you keep it?"   
  
"Over there," I said, gesturing towards the tripod in the corner.  
  
I heard some clicking noises coming from the corner, and soon my curiosity got the better of me. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I would think that would be fairly obvious."  
  
"It isn't. Want me to show you how to set it up?"  
  
"No, no, you stay right there.......got it!"  
  
With that, he whirled the tripod, camera, flash, and all, to face me. After a few more clicks, he ducked down a little to peer through the lens, then he pushed the cable release.  
  
"There. All set," he said, grinning as if some momentous task had been accomplished.  
  
"Okay..." I said, as he fished for something in his pants pocket.  
  
I didn't know what to expect at that point. Nobody ever does, not with him. Whatever I might have guessed flew out the window when I saw him getting down on one knee. It was then that I saw what he had in his hand, a small black box.  
  
"Ami, from the day I was born, a picture of the perfect woman was in my mind. Then I saw you, and you blew her away. I have loved you from the moment I came in here six months ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up to that sweet face every morning, until we're both old and wrinkled."  
  
My lips moved a little, but no sound came out.  
  
He opened the box, and a ring that shone like the sun stared up at me. "What I'm saying is this; my picture won't be complete unless you're in it with me, forever. Ami, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
  
I looked him straight in the eye. All of this was so new to me, even after six months of being in love with him. A million emotions swam around in my head, and the room began to spin. Then I did the first thing that came to mind. I fainted.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Ami?"  
  
I looked up, and saw that we were in Zoisite's apartment. A cool washcloth was on my forehead, and a concerned Zoisite was looking down at me.  
  
"Z..Zoisite? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted," he said, frowning. "Let me ask you something. Have you had anything to eat today?"  
  
"I had a few bites of a sandwich before you came in."  
  
"I thought so," he said. "I'll make you some soup."  
  
Confused, I wondered if all that had happened between us at the photo shop had been a dream. Then I saw a manilla envelope on the table. Curious, I opened it up, and I gasped at the sight of the photo I held in my trembling hands. There I was, staring right back at myself, a surprised but happy expression on my face.   
  
"See something you like?" he asked, bringing in a bowl of tomato soup.  
  
"So...it really happened, didn't it?"   
"What wasn't?"  
  
"Do you have it? The ring, I mean."  
  
"Maybe," he said, giving me that teasing grin of his. "Though you're not feverish..."  
  
"I don't know if it wasn't really just a wonderful dream...maybe I was only dreaming."  
  
He took the box out of his pocket and opened it, and staring back at me was the ring I had seen before.  
  
"It..it's real!"  
  
"So is this," he said, setting the soup aside and kissing my temple. "So, what is your answer?"  
  
I looked up into his green eyes, the same eyes I wanted to greet me every morning for the rest of my life. Really, I had loved that man ever since I had first laid eyes on him. Overcome with emotion, I dragged his unresisting face the last few inches towards mine. If he had any doubts about what I would answer, our kiss put them to rest. Panting, he broke the kiss and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you," I said between gulps of air.  
  
Just when I though he was completely serious, he licked his lips and said, "Save some for the honeymoon, will you?"  
  
I blushed and threw a pillow at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

  
The End  
**[See my website!][2]  
**

   [1]: mailto:Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.100megspop2.com/ladya



	9. 

35 Millimeters Epilogue - What Words Cannot Say 

**_ 35 Millimeters  
by [Lady Aishiteru][1]  
Epilogue - What Words Cannot Say  
_**

  
  
Lady A: Instead of my usual goofy "disclaimer," (I figure you all know I don't own Sailor Moon anyways.), I thought I would write a brief author's note. Okay, stop groaning. This will be painless, I swear it. ^_^  
  
I've gotten mostly positive responses to "35 Millimeters," which I am very pleased with. I'm mainly happy that people responded at all, and that nobody said it stank. It's very hard to write Ami's personality, since I am used to writing Usagi/Mamoru fics. I hope I didn't turn her into Usagi...I think that Ami has a charm that few people take notice of.  
  
After reading through the whole story, I realized I left a few loose ends. What better way to tie them up than with an epilogue? Well, I guess that's about all I have to say here. On with the fic!  
  
  
The wedding rehearsal dinner was going very smoothly. Even Rei was on her best behavior; I hadn't heard her insult anyone for the past five minutes. That could have had something to with the fact that Jaedite was with her, and they had finally gotten to the hand-holding stage. Not that Rei was turning into a romantic, I don't think that even her admitting that she is in love with the man had changed that. 'However,' I thought as I noticed her staring into his eyes, 'Maybe even Rei can change.'  
  
"What are you thinking about, Ami?" Zoisite whispered. He had been sitting next to me the whole time with a bored look on his face, twirling a strand of hair with one hand and holding my hand with his other. Occasionally, his hand would graze up my leg, but I never let him get past my knee before I would pinch the space between his thumb and forefinger sharply. At this, he would grimace, and people would stare, but then he'd flash his pearly whites and things would proceed smoothly once again.  
  
"I was just thinking about how happy Rei looks with Jaedite," I said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Love can do that to a person," he whispered softly.  
  
I looked at him, a bit shocked. "Why, Zoisite, am I turning you into a sentimentalist?"  
  
"I just think about those things more when you're around," he said, squeezing my hand back.  
  
I giggled at him and the "ceremony" continued. Well, until I heard a shrill yell from across the long banquet table in Mamoru's mansion.  
  
"My...water just broke!" wailed Usagi.  
  
Everyone bustled around her, but Mamoru shooed them away. "Calm down, everyone," he said, but I could tell he was panicking, "We just need to get her to a hospital."  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" asked Makoto, on the arm of Nephrite.  
  
"Yes. GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
The crowd moved back further at the normally placid Mamoru's frantic tone of voice. "Sorry. Well, I have to be going now. Um...just pretend like we're still here," he said, taking his panting wife in his arms and rushing out the door.  
  
"Nonsense," said Kunzite, who was normally somewhat reserved, but had chosen this moment to put his foot down. "I'm going with him.  
  
"I second that," said Jaedite.  
  
Everyone looked at Zoisite, as if his response would dictate the outcome of the blessed event. "Ami, they might need you there too," he said gently, but not so soft that the others couldn't hear him.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not an obstetrician..." I said, wanting to be with my friends, but not wanting to upset my groom-to-be either.  
  
"Positive," he said. "She needs you as a friend, not as a doctor. I'll bring the car around." And with that, it seemed as if the frozen room had come back into motion, as those who were driving scrambled for their car keys, except me, who was surprised once again by Zoisite.  
  


********

  
  
As soon as I got into the delivery room, I rushed to the bed to hold my friend's hand. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I've been better," she said, sending me a wobbly grin.  
  
"Maybe you should get an epidural."  
  
"Actually, that's a good idea," she said. "Thanks, Ames."  
  
I smiled. "No problem."  
  
"Are you sure you're not...upset with me?" she asked hestantly.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Well, I did upstage your wedding rehearsal."  
  
"Pfft. Zoisite was getting bored anyways."  
  
"I know," she said, grinning knowingly.  
  
"I heard that," said a voice from the waiting room.  
  
I stayed with Usagi during the whole labor, me holding one hand and Mamoru holding the other. I felt like a fifth wheel at first, but after a while, I saw that Zoisite was right. Usagi and I had a bond that was unique, even among the rest of the girls. I felt so lucky to be her friend; she was the first person to see more than a brain in me. Although she relied on my intellect all throughout the years in middle and high school, our friendship was more than that. We brought out the best in each other; I helped her to discover her own intellect and she helped me to come out of my shell.  
  
After what seemed like days, I heard Usagi breating heavily, and myself and Mamoru urging her to push. After several rounds, her efforts were rewarded, and the doctor handed the baby over to an exhausted Usagi.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl," said the doctor. She looked at Mamoru and said, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
He nodded, and after the girl was all cleaned up, she was handed back to her mother.  
  
"She looks just like a little version of you," said Mamoru. "She even has your eyes."  
  
Usagi looked down at her daughter, whose gaze instinctively seeked love and nourishment. "She does. I think I'll call her Chibi-Usa."  
  
Mamoru looked at his wife, now the mother of his baby, adoringly. "How about we try for twins next time?"  
  
She glared at him. "Ohhhh no, you're NOT getting me to do THIS again."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Having nothing to throw at her husband, she simply glared at him.  
  


********

The sunlight crept up on my face, and I groaned. "Morning already?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Zoisite, sighing. He made a move to get up, but was pinned down by my arm.  
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going, mister?"  
  
"I'm running a bath," he said, pretending to look upset as I released him. "I'm all sweaty."  
  
I must have looked equally damp. It was the morning after our wedding, and we were both thoroughly exhausted. The details of last night were somewhat hazy, but I did remember that it had been truly wonderful, and well worth the wait.  
  
"Oh," I said, pouting. I sat up and let the sheet slide a bit from my shoulders.  
  
"Of course, if you want to come with me...." he trailed off, grinning fiendishly.  
  
"Gee, I thought you had seen enough of me," I said, standing up and allowing the sheet to fall to the floor.  
  
He gulped a bit. "Never." He grabbed a towel and snapped it, causing me to yelp.  
  
"You'll pay for that," I said.  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Ooooh!" And the chase was on. It ended with him picking me up, carrying me off and plopping me into the bathtub.  
  
"I think you need to cool off," he said, grinning. "Off to the showers with you, young lady."  
  
As he slid in behind me, I said, "That's not helping."  
  
"I know," he said, and proceeded to gently scrub my back. I relaxed into his arms and looked into his eyes, as the bubbles faded and the water ran cold, happy that I didn't have anything to hide from him, or him from me.  
  


********

  
After our honeymoon, I sold the photo shop to Michiru and Hakura, who promised me that they would take good care of it. When I opened the photo shop, I think that I was looking for something, deep down, something I couldn't even name. Maybe I was seeking closure after Grandma's death, or I was looking for something else. I felt I had found that something, and now I felt free to pursue my other dreams, those of pediatric medicine.  
  
The residency has been tough, and at times, nearly downright inhumane. It's easier with Zoisite guiding me through it, rubbing my stiff shoulders when I would come home from another thirty-six hour shift. I know I'm being corny, but I really am thankful to have him.  
  
Makoto and Nephrite got married, on a spur-of-the-moment thing. One day, I heard that they had up and taken a plane to Las Vegas, and that was that. As if brought on by the impetuous actions of his friend, Jaedite asked Rei to marry him, and she shocked everyone by saying yes. Even the lovelorn Minako has Kunzite to keep her company on Saturday nights, their date night.  
  
"What is it Ami?" asked Zoisite, his hands pausing over my shoulder blades.  
  
"What, did I say something just now?"  
  
"I heard you sigh. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's right. I guess what I feel is...happy."  
  
"That's good to hear," he said, continuing the backrub until I fell asleep. I dreamt of blue skies, calm waters, and Zoisite, holding my hand as we walked alongside the coastline, our footprints vanishing with the tide. In my dream, children came, grew and went, but what remained constant was us, holding hands, continuing on the beach, side by side, for the rest of our lives.  
  
~*~End of Epilogue~*~  


   [1]: mailto:lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com



End file.
